1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system and a printing method using a network to which a server and plural printing terminals are connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is some printing system using a network, which prints contents of a multimedia terminal etc., distributes and sell the printed contents, for example.
The printing system of this kind, for example, locates printing terminals at convenience stores, railroad stations, and the like to supply the contents.
In addition, the printing system of this kind, for example, locates printing terminals at specific stores and supplies the contents as part of sales promotion or customer services.
The most updated information is always required for the contents dealt by such a printing system.
Therefore, each printing terminal is connected to a server via the network, and the contents are managed by the server.
A user who prints, operates an operation screen display unit provided in the printing terminal to specify a printing object.
When the printing object is specified, the printing terminal requests the server to download printing data. Then, when the printing data are downloaded from the server, the printing terminal prints the downloaded printing data on paper.
In the case where printing data has already been in the printing terminal, the terminal does not request downloading. In this case, the printing terminal prints the internal printing data on paper.
In regard to the printing system of this kind, known is a system capable of remotely performing the operation. For example, such a system has been disclosed in the Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-232551, and No. 10-254655, etc.
The Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-232551 provides a system in which client terminals and a server are connected to a network. In this system, printers and scanners are directly connected to the server.
In this system, when a user inputs an instruction to start copying through any one of the client terminals, an instruction to execute a copy operation is given to the server. Then, the printer and the scanner work to execute the copy operation.
In the Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-254655, image data are transmitted to an image forming apparatus from any one of terminals via a communication circuit. The Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-254655 provides a system in that, when the image data are output by the image forming apparatus, the output image is read through the scanner and displayed on a homepage.
This system is configured such that the output result of the image data can be checked by viewing the homepage through the terminal.
By the way, the printing system using a network has been desired such that design of a display unit can be frequently updated and a display information process corresponding new printing contents can be frequently newly added so as to always attract the user's interest.
However, a conventional printing system has generated display information to be displayed on a display unit of each printing terminal and executed a display process in the printing terminal.
When a service provider updates information including the design of the display unit, or newly adds a display information process corresponding to new printing contents, each printing terminal requires the updating process, which results in a heavy workload.